Pull-behind floor finish applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,756; No. 3,457,015; No. 3,981,596; No. 4,124,315; and No. 4,471,713. Other floor finish applicators of this type are available from Fast-Trak Inc. as Ultra-Trak floor finish applicator and Hillyard, Inc. of St. Joseph, Mo. as Multi-Flo applicator.